Tight Spaces
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel get a little frisky when locked in a closet together. Well…what did you expect? Dean/Castiel SLASH GALORE! Please review! Rated M for Language


**Summary: **Dean and Castiel get a little frisky when locked in a closet together. Well…what did you expect? Dean/Castiel SLASH GALORE! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. *Begins to bake cookies for reviewers*.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel

**

* * *

Tight Spaces**

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel had ventured on a hunt. The Apocalypse was stopped, and the only things left to rid the world of were the evil sonsabitches that Dean and Sam spent all their lives chasing.

Let's get some facts straight.

1. Castiel has been human for three days, and in love with Dean Winchester for a good two years.

2. Dean has been in love with Castiel for a good year and eleven months, but he's not man enough to admit it…yet…

3. Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, Jo, Ellen, God, Michael, Zachariah, Alastair, Meg…Hell, even Lucifer knew that Castiel and Dean were so in love with each other (but of course no-one ever said so).

4. Closets were damn tight spaces, and maybe not the best places to get together with someone.

Dean and Castiel paired off to go and search the upstairs of this ridiculously huge building that was made up of mazes of corridors and rooms. They came to a room crawling with vampires, and managing to kill six out of the possible ten or twelve of them, they had to retreat and find somewhere safe. Dean saw a closet on the corridor and didn't think twice before dragging Castiel inside with him, barricading the door and suddenly finding himself in very close contact with the former angel. After standing quietly for a moment, Castiel finally piped up.

"Dean," he began, trying to find the right words, "Please get your hands off my butt…"

Yes, Dean had barricaded the door and turned in the tiny space getting his hands on the ex-angel's butt and rendered unable to move them due to the lack of space.

"I'm sorry, Cas…" Dean said as he tried to shuffle, "I can't."

Castiel sighed and the closet went silent.

"This is awkward." Castiel said, unable to look at anything but the wall in front of him.

"Damn straight…" Dean replied, unable to look at anything but the cute, sexy ass he had his hands on, "We, uh…we could be in here a while, Cas."

"I understand, Dean." Castiel said softly, trying to focus on anything but the hands which were now caressing his butt…wait…caressing?

He had no intention of telling Dean to stop. He was scared however that he was enjoying the feeling. Dean on the other hand couldn't help but massage and lightly squeeze the former angel's sweet little butt. Before anyone knew what was going on, Dean was pressed so close to Castiel, the former angel jumped a little but relaxed as the older Winchester returned to his ministrations. Castiel couldn't help himself. He let out a soft moan of appreciation and quickly tensed, relaxing again as Dean chuckled.

"You like that?" Dean whispered.

"Mmhmm." Castiel hummed in response, moving to the left a little so he could slide sleeve-clad arm behind him to caress Dean's hip in return.

"You think you can turn around?" Dean asked, moving back a little before hitting the wall behind him.

Castiel tried and managed to turn the right way around, soon finding Dean pressing up against him again, holding him so close that their lips were millimetres apart. Castiel slid a knee between Dean's slightly parted legs to get more comfortable, not realising that he was turning the hunter on even more. Dean leaned forward and closed the gap between them, meeting the former angel's lips in a soft, tender kiss. The hunter's lips moved slowly, languidly and lovingly as he taught Castiel how to kiss. Running his tongue along the ex-angel's lower lip, Dean begged for entrance to Castiel's delicious looking mouth and received it, their tongues swirling and entwining in a slow waltz. Castiel was unsure of what to do with his hands, but Dean took one in his own and his other wrapped around Castiel's waist. Castiel lifted his other hand and gripped the material of Dean's shirt tight in his fist. Breaking the kiss, the couple remained close, breathing into each other's mouths as they looked from eyes to lips and back again.

"I love you."

How it slipped out, Castiel would never know. It just escaped his lips after that amazing first kiss. His first kiss ever.

Dean was taken by surprise but didn't budge. He just looked into Castiel's eyes as the former angel's grew wide and fearful.

_Shit…fuck! He thinks I'm gonna hit him…SAY SOMETHING, WINCHESTER! _

"I…"

_Try harder, man…the words just won't come out! Come on, try! _

"I love you too…"

_Atta boy, Dean! _

Castiel couldn't speak, so he resorted to kissing Dean again softly, gasping when he felt Dean's hand slide up his long-sleeved t-shirt. Damn the guy looked hot in a long-sleeved shirt. The hunter stopped and laid his palm flush against the skin, kissing Castiel again before the closet doors flew open and there stood Sam and Bobby. Dean and Castiel broke their kiss and bit their lips before looking up at the others, faces red with embarrassment and hands still on each other.

"You guys got a problem," Dean began, "Then you can take it and shove it up your asses."

Bobby and Sam shook their heads.

"We haven't got a problem, Dean." Sam said softly.

"Although next time, barricade the door a little better, Son." Bobby said with a chuckle, making the others laugh too.

Castiel and Dean finally let go of each other and stepped out of the closet, but not for too long. As soon as they were out, the new lovers held hands, locking fingers tight as they headed down the maze of corridors and out of the building.

Castiel looked up to the sky as he stood by the Impala.

_Thank Father for closets!_

-The End-


End file.
